Mission Terminal
Mission terminals are located in both NPC and player cities. On these terminals, players can accept missions, some of which are connected to their professions or faction. The following Mission terminals are available: *Entertainer Mission Terminal *Explorer Mission Terminal *Bounty Hunter Mission Terminal *Artisan Mission Terminal *Rebel Mission Terminal *Imperial Mission Terminal *'Mission Terminal' (see below) Generic Mission Terminal The standard or generic Mission Terminal provides players with destroy and deliver missions, that can be grabbed with a maximum of 2 at a time. If a system message tells you can't pick no more than one mission, then check your Datapad. You could have a space mission, which prevents you from taking another terminal mission. Complete that space mission or delete it (you can pick it up again by talking with the appropriate NPC contact). It is advised to pick missions located in the same direction so that they will be in roughly the same location. Upon accomplishment of the mission, the player receives some credits as a reward, and eventually an Experience Bonus. There are 2 kinds of missions: *'Delivery': a delivery mission requires that you pick up an item from one NPC and carry it to another (waypoints are provided to both), usually for a very low credit payout. *'Destroy': a destroy mission requires that you destroy the creature or NPC lair at the specified waypoint. This usually implies fighting whatever creatures or NPCs are guarding the lair. **While NPCs will not respawn to defend their base, creatures will usually do for their lair. **Creatures will also be a lot more willing to "Mob-Assist" as soon as you attack the lair or one of them. **Creatures are able to restore health to their damaged lair. What missions will be available to you, depends of your Combat level and the planet of the mission terminal. *'Tatooine' the minimum lvl mission is 10 so you can get destroy missions at CL8 *'Naboo/Corellia' the minimum lvl mission is 20 so you can get destroy missions at CL18 *'Rori/Talus' the minimum lvl mission is 40 so you can get destroy missions at CL38 *'Dantooine/Lok' the minimum lvl mission is 50 so you can get destroy missions at CL48 *'Yavin/Endor' the minimum lvl mission is 70 so you can get destroy missions at CL68 *'Dathomir' the minimum lvl mission is 80 so you can get destroy missions at CL78 Whenever you're not qualified for destroy missions, you will be provided with delivery missions. Sometimes, even though you qualify for destroy mission, they won't appear. In this case, refreshing the list on the terminal will get things back to normal. Credit Payout Credit rewards for missions scale payouts based on player level compared to mission level. Credit rewards for missions may be earned for full payout 15 times per Galactic Day. Upon completion of 15 missions, credit rewards are paid out based on a diminishing returns scale. If the group completes a mission that is more than 15 levels above or 15 levels below your own combat level then you will receive half or less of the credit payout. Experience Reward Experience rewards for missions scale payouts based on player level compared to mission level. Compnor Bonus Since Game Update 9, upon completion of a destroy mission, all combat classes receive a "COMPNOR Bonus" experience reward that is 11.11% of the experience needed to reach the next level up, this works until you hit combat level 70, from combat 70 to 79 this bonus is reduced to 7.14% and from level 80 to 90 the bonus is reduced to 5.26%. This reward may be earned 10 times per Galactic Day. Since Hotfix 17.6, when receiving a COMPNOR experience bonus from a destroy mission, participating pets also receive 50% of the experience needed for the pet's current level. If the group completes a mission that is more than 15 levels above or 15 levels below your own combat level then you will receive half or less of the "COMPNOR Bonus". This feature was introduced by Update Notes 6.14 as a result to slow leveling around level 70 due to most of the missions being on Mustafar, which requires the expansion, Trials of Obi-Wan. Terminal Slicing Smugglers can hack a terminal, by radialing it and selecting the 'slice' option to increase the payout of the next mission. *This ability can be used once every 2 minutes, after a successful hack *If grouped, the bonus only applies to the Smugglers mission. *The monetary bonus is 50% of the standard mission payout. *For a Smuggler grinding from CL1 - CL90 via mission terminals it equates to around an extra 4.5 Million credits. Category:City Terminals Category:Gameplay